Angelica Ainsworth
Summary Angelica Ainsworth is the elder sister of Julian Ainsworth of the Ainsworth family. She was born years before the events of the main story and, later after passing away from unknown causes, was put inside a doll to move around in and serving emotionlessly to the other members of the Ainsworth family. She is also the Class Card holder of Gilgamesh since the time of the Fifth Holy Grail War as well as one of the enforcers of the family alongside Beatrice. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with the Gate of Babylon. High 6-C with Enuma Elish. 5-B with full power Enuma Elish Name: Angelica Ainsworth Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Age: Unknown, possibly in her late teens Gender: Female Classification: Human (Formerly), Doll, Class Card User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, possesses the prototype forms of every Noble Phantasm and all other things created by human hands and can fire them from portals, Spatial Manipulation with Flash Air, Soul Manipulation with Flash Air (Non combative purposes; Angelica can displace ones soul by switching them over to another body, such as a doll, and replacing them with a pseudo personality in their place), Chain Manipulation with Enkidu, Energy Projection and Homing Attacks with Various Noble Phantasms, Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation with Ea (Can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space), Fire Manipulation with Sul-Sagana, Invisibility with Hades' Cap of Invisibility, presumably many other abilities through the Gate of Babylon (Though the treasury was split between her and Child-Gil, she should still possess a vast array of Noble Phantasms) Attack Potency: Island level (Inherited Gilgamesh's power, which should make her this strong). Higher with the Gate of Babylon (Should be comparable to the normal Gilgamesh's, which was able to easily kill Heracles and easily shatter Medea's barriers, which are stated to be as strong as Heracles body, like glass. When used by the corrupt Gilgamesh, they were capable of easily piercing through Bazett's enhanced defense, which has allowed her to tank all of Illya and Kuro's attacks including the latter's Triple-Linked Crane Wings). Large Island level with Enuma Elish (Weaker than Gilgamesh's but not incomparable, used it to destroy Shirou's Reality Marble). Planet level with full power Enuma Elish (Should be comparable to Child-Gil's) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and keep up with Illya, Chloe, and Shirou's attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, at least Hundreds of Meters with Gate of Babylon, Kilometers (Shattered Shirou's Reality Marble) to Planetary with Enuma Elish Standard Equipment: Everything within the Gate of Babylon. Intelligence: Due to being a doll and having lost as much as ninety percent of her emotions, Angelica appears and behaves as a calm and cool-headed person. With this, she is able to calmly assess the battle before her and keep a calm composure while continuously using the Gate of Babylon's ability to shoot out numerous weaponry to overwhelm her foes in a manner similar to that of Gilgamesh. Just like Gilgamesh, Angelica is also not limited to using weaker weapons in the Gate, opting to more powerful weapons like the Divine Constructs of Ig-Alima and Sul-sagana to crush her foes with, or use the latter's ability to burn across an entire forest section. She can even use the Ainsworth Spatial Displacement magecraft spell of Flash Air in a number of ways, such as creating spatial portals to have the Gate of Babylon's treasury go through them interchangeably in increase their speed or use it around herself so as to have attacks go pass through her harmlessly. Weaknesses: Although Flash Air is useful for defense, it is unable to defend attacks that are not in Angelica's field of view as Kuro was able to disappear by teleporting underneath her on Shirou's Ig-Alima and stabbing through it to hit her from behind. While she possesses Ea, it is not as powerful as Gilgamesh's when using it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magecraft: As part of the Ainsworth magus family even after her passing, Angelica specializes in the use of magecraft through one of the Thaumaturgical Systems called Alchemy, magecraft that focuses on the art of studying and manipulating the flow of matter. In her family lines case, they specialize in the use of Flash Air, a form of displacement magecraft that substitutes something for another. Though it is thought of as a basic, low level type magecraft, only few users use it, with said few being those belonging to the Ainsworth who specialize in its displacement use, which they've showed it uses in many different ways. It has been shown to be used to switch out the souls of any they capture and putting them inside a doll while placing a pseudo personality inside the original's body. Other uses shown enables the Ainsworth to displace doors and windows in reverse, as well as create portals for attacks to pass through the user harmlessly out to another, as well as displacing space to have attacks shot or thrown at them go out in another direction or have the attacks be sent back to the enemy by displacing a portion of the space around them. Noble Phantasms GoB_PRISMA_ILLYA.gif|Gate of Babylon ArrowProtectionAmulet.jpg|Arrow Protection Amulet CapOfInvisibility.jpg|Cap of Invisibility Ig-Alima_Divine_Construct.png|Ig-Alima, Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains Sul-sagana_PRISMA_(Anime).jpg|Sul-Sagana Sul-sagana_effects.gif|Its special effect Enkidu_Chains.png|Enkidu: Chains of Heaven Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure: The great treasury of Gilgamesh, housing the countless treasures of the world, opened with the Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu. It contains countless Noble Phantasms and their prototypes, as the legends of all heroes are derived from Gilgamesh in some way, and allows Angelica to fire them as ranged projectiles from portals. This is further supplemented with Angelica's own Flash Air, which allows her to accelerate their speed through the use of portals. While it lacks Noble Phantasms that were made before Gilgamesh's time, such as Divine Constructs like Excalibur and Vasavi Shakti, or Noble Phantasms made from a Servant's personal achievements like God Hand, it nonetheless contains their prototypes, as paradoxical as that may be. However, simply possessing them does not grant Angelica the knowledge of how to wield them, and the treasury was split between her and Child-Gil after his manifestation. Notable items within the Gate of Babylon include: *'Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains:' A massive blade also known as the Mountain-Felling Sword, it is a Divine Construct that can easily tear apart entire forests simply from the force of being swung. However, due to its incredible size, Angelica cannot technically wield the sword, instead using it solely as a projectile from the Gate of Babylon to crush opponents under its weight. *'Sul-sagana:' A long, jagged blade comparable in size to Ig-Alima that is named after a Sumerian deity and which is also a Divine Construct. When using its ability, it summons a coat of fire around it where it is then swung in a wide arc that spreads its flame across the field. * Hades' Cap of Invisibility: An E-Rank Noble Phantasm originally possessed by the Greek god Hades, and the prototype of all Noble Phantasms that "conceal oneself". Normally kept in the form of a sash, anything that the cloth covers cannot by observed through physical or magical means, blocking out any emanations of magical energy and blocking all forms of magical detection. However, it does not obscure the user's sound, smell, body temperature or tracks, making its use rather situational. Additionally, Angelica has lost this Noble Phantasm upon Child-Gil's manifestation. * Arrow Protection Amulet: A D- Rank Noble Phantasm modeled after a solar eclipse. It increases Angelica's evasion rate and automatically nullifies projectiles that are D-Rank or below, but will gradually splinter as it nullifies more and more attacks, eventually being completely destroyed. As a last resort, she is also able to throw it at an enemy by using it in a matter akin to a stun grenade, blinding them with incredible light and heat. However, she has lost this Noble Phantasm upon Child-Gil's manifestation. Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: A set of chains named after Gilgamesh's closest friend in life that were made to bind the gods themselves. Under normal circumstances, they are typically only fired as an exceptionally strong chain, summoned from the Gate of Babylon to bind opponents without much chance of escape. As an Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm, it becomes more powerful if its targets are divine, such as demigods like Heracles. However, Angelica has currently lost the use of this Noble Phantasm as a result of Child-Gil reclaiming it. Ea-0.png|Sword of Rupture, Ea EnumaElishAngelica.gif|Enuma Elish Sword of Rupture, Ea: The single most powerful Noble Phantasm in the Gate of Babylon, a Divine Construct named after the Sumerian god Ea, who stabilized the World during its genesis billions of years ago. Despite its name, Ea predates the very concept of a "sword" and can more accurately be described as a "staff", due to bearing a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments with three lithographs that each represent heaven, earth, and the underworld while together representing the universe. Unlike the other Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, which were passed down to others across history, Ea is a weapon only Gilgamesh himself has wielded. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's maximum output as an EX-Rank Anti-World Noble Phantasm, named after the Sumerian creation myth and originally used as a powerful Nation-Building Authority that separated Heaven and Earth. By rotating the separate sections of Ea at a rapidly increasing speed, it releases a vortex of energy while twisting, compressing and intertwining air until the pressure exceeds the laws of physics, creating a space-time dislocation. Once fired, the energy vortex and space-time dislocation deals catastrophic damage that can't be reduced without an attack of equal might or Anti-Purge defense. In addition the attack cuts space itself, allowing it to rend the world to show the "Truth" or in other words the basis for hell, the planet's primordial form where no life can exist. While powerful on its own, Enuma Elish can be boosted by support from the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, further increasing the damage it deals. However, as Angelica herself is weaker than Gilgamesh, her use of Enuma Elish is not as powerful as his. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Dolls Category:Magic Users Category:Card Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Undead Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5